boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Introducing The Bremen Avenue Experience
"Introducing The Bremen Avenue Experience" is the first aired short of The Bremen Avenue Experience, preceding "Simon's Story." It originally aired on Cartoon Network in-between programs on June 2, 2008. The short introduces Barrett, Simon, Jessica, and Tanner. Plot As the band prepares to practice, Simon is hanging cables around them on the walls; he explains to the others that he feels the band needs "a little something extra." Over their demurs, he insists that they need a "wow factor"; he reminds Jessica of her sixth birthday party (of which her clearest memory is Tanner's eating her birthday cake before she could blow out the candles, while Barrett refuses ever again to let them play "Pin the Tail on The Barrett")--until Simon reminds her that he gave her an assortment of fireworks (which she reminds him burned down her "Roxane Fashion Model Dream Castle"). Jessica appeals to Barrett to stop Simon, but he reminds her that Simon never listens to him, and insists on the band's starting to practice. As they launch into their number, Simon touches off the fireworks, which both Jessica and Barrett admit are "pretty cool" and "not bad at all" -- until Tanner's enkindled drumsticks start to burn his hands, and Simon, rushing to his aid, trips over the cables, destroying his control box and setting off a volley of rockets and Roman candles that destroy the band's instruments and send a stuffed swordfish swinging into Barrett's hindquarters. Simon is thrilled at the overall effect, but Barrett insists that the experiment will "never again" be repeated. Trivia * "Pin the Tail on the Barrett" is a parody of the children's party game, "Pin the Tail on the Donkey." * Jessica's "Roxane Fashion Model Dream Castle" is probably a parody of Mattel's "Barbie Dreamhouse." (Interestingly, a live-action show based on this toy toured in 2015 as "The Barbie Dreamhouse Experience.") * Simon's line "Today I am a man" is the typical beginning of a speech given as part of a Bar Mitzvah ceremony. * In addition, when Simon says "man" in this speech, his arms become quite muscular, probably to represent his newly acquired manliness. * The musical number played by the band is based on Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture, a piece which is often played with displays of fireworks (and originally with cannons and a carillon). * Around 00:12, Jessica's hair is incorrectly swooped to her left rather than her right. * Oddly, this short is far more Simon-centric than the short entitled "Simon's Story." It is possible that the latter short was originally meant to be the introduction, but the former short was finished first and presented to Cartoon Network as the introduction, leading to the switching of both shorts' titles. Gallery The Bremen Avenue Experience – Introducing The Bremen Avenue Experience – Not Bad At All.png The Bremen Avenue Experience – Introducing The Bremen Avenue Experience – The Rockets’ Red Glare.png Category:Wedgies Category:Episodes of Wedgies Category:Episodes of The Bremen Avenue Experience